gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
King Shadow Sail
Captain Shadow Sail is the main pirate of CaptainShadow11. Biography Captain Shadow Sail is a thin, blond haired pirate who loves to sail and loot. He is Jack's favorite Pirate to play on. Captain is not the one to be Privateering, thats Jack Daggermenace's job. He can mostly be found at General Dark Hart, Tormenta, thrall room, or sometimes, but not often, Ravens Cove. He has many Famed weapons, currently 19. Shadow is happy to help anyone in need, unlike Jack who likes to get down to business. Shadow enjoys getting three things while looting: *Gold: Captain's main goal is to get maxed gold. He is half way there. *Weapons: Shadow loves famed and legendary. *Clothes! Shadow loves dark black and bright clothing. See ya around! My Favorite Weapon Age *Shadow is level 50 but his "age" is 22 at the moment. *He became King of Italy at the age of only 16﻿ Locations Owned or Managed by Shadow *These are the places that Shadow owns or manages: *Padres Del Fuego, Cortola: Owns as a home. *Padres Del Fuego: Governs *Port Royal: Governs *Ile D'etable De Porc: Governs *Ile D'etable De Porc, Cortola: Owns as a Vacation House *House on Tortuga: Owns as Part-Time House / Beach Home. *House on Tortuga 2: Owns as Part-Time House. *Rumrunners Underground Area: Owns as Wine Cellar / Party Area *Driftwood House: Vacation House *Italy: King Of. *70 Vaults: Each vault is at a different location, each holding different things such as clothing, jewels, and gold. Signed, '' '' '' 15:14, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Friends Note: Only my good friends are on here. Don't see your name on here? I probably forgot :P Ask! *Moe Moe: Player Friend. Very good anf funny friend :D Good memories. *Star E Night: Player Friend. Really nice girl, I have NEVER seen her mad, she is always nice. *Isabell: She is the mostly nice xD *John: A cool jumper I met xD He is really nice, and a really good friend, I have known him for a long time now. *Matthew: Wiki Editor. One of my best friends. He is really REALLY nice, OH and funny :D. Lots of good memories. Matthew is awesome xD, I don't care if you think I'm wrong because I'm not O_O. ( HeQuit :( *Capt. Skull X: Wiki editor. A good person. Haven't known him for a while, but I know we will probably stay friends. *Rozy F Baby: Player Friend. I met her in my old guild, Has Arrived. She is a VERY good person, has always been nice to me, even if things were looking horrible. Apparently my name is Pie? Rofl. Shes funny, and amazing :D *Banana Monster: Player Friend. LOL Banana Monster! Funniest name ever, one of my best friends in the game. He could probably could make me laugh while I'm crying. I've known him for a long time and I hope we stay friends for a long time. *Curycoo: The Wiki President. He is very funny, and has a great personality. *KingOfWar/James Swordbreaker: Player friend. I have been friends with him forever, but we never talk, lol. *Master Drake: TWIN! Yes, Drake is my twin, most of the time, with bright loot clothing. Hes an awesome guy and I am very glad to have him on my friends list. I think he may have quit :( *Neva: I have known Neva a long long time. We don't talk much, but he is very friendly. Never gets on my nerves or anything. He is or never was annoying. A good pirate to have on your friends list. *Jason Crestbones: "LOL" Man. He always says lol, haha. Hes a great fellow. Much like Neva, never gets me mad, or sad, or angry. (He quit I think) *John Breasly: Wiki editor. Have not known he for the longest time, but I have noticed, he is a good friend. PS: Stop poking my eye! Lol! *Joshua Coalskull: Wiki Admin. Josh is a very serious and good man. I have known him long on wiki, short on game. *Nicky O'Malley: POTCO Wiki admin. Nicky I find is ALWAYS looting. She seems like a very hard worker. I like her, mainly because she never yells, gets mad, or gets other people mad. From wiki, to the game, shes a loyal kinda girl. *Danielo4: Player friend. (Deleted me for no reason -.-) I think of Dan as a very shy man who means well, not much more to say. He is always looting and leveling. *computergenious (John) (Epico Failio): Player Friend. John, John, John. He is a very good pvper and a great funny, cool, friend. I have known him since when I was very low level. *Dog Hullbones: Wiki Editor. A comical man who means business, and yes, I know that makes no sense at all :P I haven't seen him around :( *Soar - HI SOAR. Soar is currently wearing purple, just thought you might want to know that Matthew. *Laus Deo/ Bess Shoreeagle/ Polly Parrot/ and more: Player Friend. Bess, I have been friends with forever. She is one of my favorite players. She always helps people, no matter what. Loyal, honest, a great person and pirate. I like to think of her as one of my best friends on Pirates Online. Everyone likes Bess, and no one shouldn't. She is an all around, good person. Even when shes sick, having a bad day, etc, she will still be in a great mood. I hope to always have her as a friend. *Alcofribas: Player Friend. Alco is a good man, down to his word. He is honest, loyal and respectful to all. *Sunkidd: Sun is one of the funniest people I have EVER met! He is a great guy and can make me laugh when I am crying. He doesn't come on much. *Stpehen: Wiki Admin, funny awesome mastered guy. - Steals Step's famed and World Eater! - HA! *Kat Bluebonnet: ROAR! Rofl, a wiki admin, very very nice girl and fun to loot with, along with her borther ^_^. *ScurvyBlade50 (Jeweler X) (Johny Darkstealer): Jewel is my bro (not in real). Hes one of my best friends on the game and is awesome no matter what anyone says. He is always there for me, and is a loyal, trust-worthy guy. *Ka Boom: Ka Boom! I very mature and nice young lady. She is very honest, reasonable, never gets mad, an all around good person. (I think she quit :( *Rayray: A very awesome girl who is a jumper (I think xD) *Victory O'Hayes: OINK, LOL, (Player friend) awesome girl. She never gets mad and she is mostly always nice to everyone. Great friend, known her forever. More coming soon! My Famed Some I have trashed. screenshot_2010-12-05_09-44-01.jpg screenshot_2010-12-05_09-44-05.jpg screenshot_2010-12-05_09-44-13.jpg screenshot_2010-12-05_09-44-16.jpg screenshot_2010-12-05_09-44-25.jpg screenshot_2010-12-05_09-44-29.jpg|I got three of these. Saving all for trade. screenshot_2010-12-05_09-44-35.jpg screenshot_2010-12-05_09-44-32.jpg screenshot_2010-12-05_09-44-42.jpg|I got two of these. screenshot_2010-12-05_09-44-45.jpg|I got two of these. screenshot_2010-12-05_09-44-52.jpg screenshot_2010-12-05_09-44-57.jpg screenshot_2010-12-05_09-45-00.jpg screenshot_2010-12-05_09-45-04.jpg|I got 2 of these. screenshot_2010-12-25_16-06-40.jpg screenshot_2010-12-25_16-06-36.jpg screenshot_2010-12-21_15-47-14.jpg screenshot_2011-01-17_11-37-54.jpg|Accidentally trashed :( 200px-Assassin's_Cutlass.jpg 200px-Cabal_Doll_Famed_Mojo_Doll.jpg|I got two of these. 220px-Golden_Sea_Charm.jpg Corsair's_Bayonet.jpg 220px-Masterwork_Cutlass.jpg Corsairs-dagger.jpg Scoundrel's_musket.png Bejeweled_Sabre_2010-11-27.jpg|Trashed. 830px-Screenshot_2011-06-29_16-06-00.jpg|My third Seven Seas. SpiritBinderDoll.jpg Orangutanrepeater.png Treasure Facts and Sea Chest My Legendary Fish *I had tried many times as an unexperienced fisherman, not knowing I had to have Legendary Lure to catch a legendary. Finally, I met a master fisherman, his name was Jack Rogerson, he taught me everything I needed to know. When I mastered fishing, the hunt began, and I was ready: *NOTE: These stories are mixed with fictional events and real events. *Speedy Lou X4 (Yes I have gotten him 4 times): It was an evening of nothing but normal fish that kept biting my legendary lure off. Minute after minute, I waited and waited for the right fish to come, a legendary, but, there was no luck for much time until, the moment came. It got all silent and such as the racing fish approached me. It bit my lure and the fight started. I quickly took hold of the rod and fought the giant fast as light fish. It was an easy fight, Speedy Lou is said to be the easiest fish to catch. Once I had won the fight, I looked at the fish, with pride, and then sent it back to the sea, I couldn't keep it. One: It was too large, I wouldn't be able to store it. Two: It was such a majestic fish, I just couldn't let it die. And with that, I had my very first Legendary Fish. *Glittering Girl (X2): It was a peaceful, calm night. I was fishing for our supper and was looking to get just a good sized common fish. But, to my surprise, it seemed like there were no fish, like something had scared them, or attracted them to a certain area. I needed dinner for the night so I let my lure go to the bottom of the ocean. I was left there waiting, waiting, and more, waiting. I saw almost no fish, and the fish I saw were small, and couldn't even feed my dog. So, I sat there, and waited, my arms and legs aching from standing there for such a long time. Now, I had stood there for 3 hours and still, no fish. I was ready to give up when I saw something. A bright fish, swimming so peacefully through the dark blue ocean. I took a closer look and realized, it was a legendary fish. It didn't put up much of a fight, and I caught it with ease. I brought it up, staring at my prize, then, knowing what I had to do, I let the fish go back to her home. {C}﻿ Records and More Facts: *Highest Enemy Defeated: Thrall Captain, Level 50 *Highest Boss Defeated: Foulberto Smasho *Rarest Weapon: Seven Seas Cutlass *Weapon of Choice: Seven Seas Cutlass *Rarest Fish: Glittering Girl, Speedy Lou *Black Pearl: Saved with 3 people (including me) *Favorite Ship: Ship of the Line, Hope it comes out soon *Favorite Ship that is Live: War Frigate *Shadow didn't complete the Black Pearl quest until he was mastered! *Shadow completed the Boss Battle with 3 people! *The other two people were level 35 and 45, I was sailing, the other two were manning the cannons. The level 45 didn't even have mastered cannon! He was level 25 in cannon, and the level 35 had level 21 in cannon. I was mastered in sailing. *Shadow mastered long ago, but was being used commonly to master the rest of his weapons. *Shadow tries very hard not to miss invasions. *Shadow loves fishing and Cannon Defense, although, he barely does them, he is mainly busy looting or working or potions, or just hanging out. *Shadow doesn't have a favorite or specific server, he finds that boring. *Shadow doesn't have room for anymore pirate friends at the time. *Shadow loves sailing, but hates leveling cannon. *Shadow is constantly looking for glitches, no matter where he is. *Shadow once took 10 swift foots, he couldn't stop running .... or jumping. *Rep stealers gets Shadow very mad. *I finally mastered potions on Wednesday, January 19th 2011 at 5:54 pm and 19 seconds! *Shadow went on a potion rage when he went from level 13 to mastered in one day. *Shadow got Behemoth Blade on july 30th 2011! *Shadow's favorite thing to do is loot. Records Cont *2/5/11- Rescued the Black Pearl a second time with only to people (including me): Both completely mastered, one did not have potions mastered though. *2/5/11- Got my favorite pair of pants!!! Dark Black baggy. *2/21/11 - Maxed gold for the first time! *4/22/11 - BECAME ADMIRAL! {C} {C} Where? Shadow is normally: *With friends *Looting *Healing Soar Family *Dad: Doctor Sail *Mom: Julie Sail *Brother: Soar *Uncle: Jack Daggermenace Captain's mom and dad are currently broken up. The rest of the family is very close knit, though. Captain is best friends with his brother Soar. He can often be found healing Soar, helping him master. Shadow is about 6 years older then Soar, but they get along like they were the same age. Jack is like a father to Captain and Soar, currently that is. Shadow used to be very close with his doctor, until a very unfortunate event happened. See the Pirate Story for more details. Shadow states that Jack was there for him, thick and thin. Jack states that Shadow was the son, he never had. Clothes Ships Shadow has 3 War Frigates *Shadow Falcon (War Frigate) *Shadow Eagle (War Frigate) *Shadow Raven (War Frigate) Pirates Story Early Life: Captain Shadow was from a very high class family. His father was Doctor Sail and his mom, Julie Sail. His father was obviously a doctor, at the time the highest ranked doctor, and his mom was once the Queen of Padres Del Fuego, there was no king. Captain Shadow had everything he wanted. At the age of only 6 he got his first gun, a Grand Pistol. He spent his days fighting fighting fighting with his favorite weapon, the pistol. His parents were all so great to him, but he realized something was up. His parents left often after he was put to bed and returned at the dark hours of the night, the exact same time, almost every night. Many of the nights, Shadow was kept awake thinking, thinking about what was going on with his father and mother. He knew they didn't work at those late hours and its not like any of their friends were up at that time. They lived on Padres and Shadow's mother had made it a crucial rule everyone was asleep and in their dwellings at exactly 10 pm. The exact time they left every night. This puzzled Shadow greatly and he was determined to find out what was going on. {C}He knew it would not be easy, he knew it might not be safe, and he knew his parents wouldn't be happy, but at this point he might not have a choice. What if his parents were criminals? Thieves? Superheros?! These thoughts went through Shadow's head time and time again. He had thought of a plan, he thought of a solution to what had been keeping young Shadow awake, every single night. So Shadow decided, he would do it. It was a little while after Shadow had been put to bed, when he started preparing for his little "adventure". He packed some tonics, his gun, some fresh water from the river near-by, some roast pork, and some fish, just in case anything went wrong. He heard the front door slam and he was off. He walked down the grand stair case, walked through the foyer, and walked out the door, secretly following his parents. Keep in mind, he was only 10 at the time. His parents, and he, walked through the broad paths of Padres. Finally, after about an hour, they reached the area by the main dock. His parents seemed to be talking to the dock worker, ordering a ship. The worker nodded and got a ship in an instant, a War Sloop to be exact. Shadow was 10 at the time, so he had a training light sloop. He quietly and quickly launched it, mimicking his parents. The training light sloop was very tiny, hiding behind the back of the giant War Sloop. He sailed behind the ship for about an hour. It was hard to keep up with his parents, they were in a big rush for some odd reason. They arrived at their destination eventually. It seemed as though it was a giant fort on an island. Captain had only been familiar to Padres, no other islands. His parents exited the ship, he quickly followed, light on his feet. There were giant doors leading to the main fort. On top of those doors lay a giant name tag, Fort Dock. Nothing came to young Shadow's head when he saw the name, he hardly knew wha t it meant. When his parents opened the massive doors, there were many many Navy and EITC; all were armed. Shadow hadn't had the slightest idea of how he would get through this obstacle. How would they not see him? He thought. How would they not notice if he just walked right by behind his parents? He had one idea straight in his head, he had to get in there one way or another. He looked around to see if there were any others openings to get in the fort. But, there was not one other then the main door. He had to make his decision now, the doors were closing. Without even thinking, Shadow ran through the doors, two navy guards at each end of the door, shutting it. Somehow, someway, they didn't see Shadow.... they must have been blind or something. He didn't even sneak in, he just made a run for it. Shadow came to the conclusion that they were blind. He hid behind a nearby barrel, watching his parents closely. They were talking to a Navy officer, Shadow couldn't hear a word, but he saw the look on his mothers face. They were not happy... at all. Shadow finally put all the pieces together. His mother and father were working with the Navy. Shadow wanted to stop it.... now. Shadow brought together all his knowledge and thought of what he could do. He knew that his parents would be beyond mad if they found out, but he had to stop this. He came up with a plan. He would sneak past the guards, and go to his parents' office (where they had gone to) to tell them if they didn't stop this, he would report them to Jack Sparrow, a very loyal and powerful man (at the time). {C}﻿Shadow crept past the navy and into the main lobby of the fort. He was puzzled, not knowing where to go. And here hatched yet another plan. Shadow found a nearby closet where uniforms were kept and also some bayonets. He dressed up like a Navy officer and was off. "Excuse me, sir?" Shadow asked in a manly voice. "Yes?" said a kind cadet. "Can you please direct me to Mr. and Mrs. Sail's office?" Shadow asked, wobbling on his stilts he was wearing to add to the effect. "Down the hall, through the doors, down the stairs, and take a right." "Okay, thanks." "Yep," said the Cadet. Shadow made his way down the confusing path. He was so used to the simple ways of Padres Del Fuego, he barely made it. Once he got there, he confronted his parents and they were not happy about it. They were so mad at Shadow, they banned him from all of padres (plus his own house). The guards carried him out of the massive fort and into a galleon, where he was sailed to Port Royal. And that, was the last time Shadow ever saw his parents again. A New Home....And Family Shadow, being only ten when he was banned, was very depressed, but knew he had to move on. That night when he arrived at Port Royal he did what every kid would do, get help. He walked and walked, trying to find a familiar face, but there was no luck that night. He found himself stumbling into Smitty's Jewelery Shop. "Hello?" Said Shadow, a bit scared. "Hello little one! Can I help you with something?" Said the friendly looking lady by the display cases. "Umm.... My parents banished me from Padres... and my house." The lady just stood there, staring at Shadow in disbelief. Shadow stared back, concentrated on her expression. They stared for a while, the lady's face still dumbfounded until Shadow finally broke the silence and said, "I followed {C}them .... tonight," it was still nighttime, "and they got mad at me, so they shipped me here, to Port Royal." "Ooh, my," said that salesgirl, "Well don't you worry, you can stay here for as long as you'd like." "Thank you," Shadow said. Shadow now lived with Sarah, the salesgirl, and her husband, Smitty. They were both very nice, and so were all the customers. They all loved Shadow and felt sorry for him, due to the spreading of his life story through out Port Royal, so they often donated gold to keep him a happy child. Shadow, being a polite boy, tried to give the customers their money back, but they insisted. Shadow still spend most of his time with his pistol, that he managed to take before being banned from Padres. Also, he met some other kids, and such, Shadow was extremely happy with his life at the time. Shadow knew he knew a secret. He knew he could tell, he knew he shouldn't tell. But what he didn't know is why he shouldn't tell. That he would find out. There was a full moon that night, Shadow heard the owls, gator's and the chat of pirates, at the bar in town. Then he heard something else, something that startled him out of his bed. ''Bang! Bang! ''The sound of people at the door. But it didn't sound like a normal knock. It was loud, it sounded like... like... someone was mad. Crack! The door cracked and fell with a Thud. Sarah and Smitty had gone out for a game of poker that night, Shadow was all alone in the empty dwelling. Shadow hid under his tiny bed. The bed crushed him, but he had no other choice other then hide. Next thing little Shadow knew, he was on a boat, back to Kingshead. '' Rough handling. I never liked it. But I was dealing with it. I was in a back, a black one I recall, and being tossed around in a boat by the rough seas and I knew exactly where I was going. Back to my parents. And I knew that they were not going to give me a kiss on the cheek or a bear hug. I knew I was in deep trouble. And my parents wanted to punish him. Turns out, I was sent to a EITC Camp to learn the EITC ways, or the ways my parents wanted him to learn. EITC Camp I went to the EITC camp when I was 13 years old, as forced by my parents. I never did like my original parents once I saw that they were working with non-pirates. I hated the EITC and Navy because I couldn't shoot them with my gun. It was a dreadful trip. Sadness rushed through me as a boarded the large Ship of the Line off to an Island called Isla White. Not a very creative name I thought. At the time, the EITC had 2 main islands where they were stationed. Isla White, and Isla Black. Once again, not very creative. The EITC were very racist back then, something I hated with a passion. The black island held African Americans, the white island held caucasian members. The trip took three horrid weeks, very little food & water, I was used to luxury and such, not surviving with the bare essentials. I arrived at the wake of morning, the sun just creeping up from the mountains. I was lead to the far west of the island, where the camp was. My gun was still with me, just in case, I never knew what these black and white men could or would do, and at the age of only 13, I didn't really know what they were capable of. But I did know one thing, they were not the friendliest people. I was brought to what looked like an empty cell which they called a room. "What is this?" I said in disgust. Keep in mind I was used to living in a five story mansion, not this... this.... I couldn't even explain it. "You're room," said the guard in a nasty voice I found very room, "that you will stay in for the next.... uh.... oh, I don't know, who do you think I am?" I think you are a guard who is suppose to know this stuff, I thought. "Very well, where is the wash room and closet?" I said, trying to sound pleased with the room when really, disgust was boiling in my body. "The wash room? Ha! What do you think this is? Padres?" Padres was a very rick area, in a way still is, "Well its not if thats what your going for, son. The so called "washroom" is that bucket over there. And a closet? Hahaha! I've never even seen one of them 'ole things!" "Uh..... Okay? Thanks?" His tone disgusted me, but I knew I should try to get on his good side. "Yea, yea." I could tell, he didn't like this place very much. He walked out in a manner that almost made me sad. He looked like he had nothing to look for, nothing happy in his life, nothing... to live for. The thought brought tears to my eyes, then, remembering his tone, I wiped the tears and went to the main building for breakfast. Oh my, I wonder what kind of gush they are serving... Alright, so its bad enough my parents who banished me from my own home sent me to this dump, but now I'm forced to eat this... this... UGH! I don't know what this so called "food" is, nor do I want to know. People disgust me these days. Maybe if you gave me something eatable then maybe I wouldn't have given you that "horrible" voice Mrs. Cafeteria worker! Like I said, people disgust me. {C}So it turns out that Cafeteria worker was the warden of this camp thing and she is making my life horrid. I wake up every day scrubbing the floor for five hours, yes you heard me, 5 hours, then I was sent to scrub their ships, and then I was sent to eat that garb they call food! Yes, I know I'm picky, there is no doubt in my mind.... Stpehen "Hey you, pirate." Said I guard one afternoon. "Yes, sir..." I mumble. I don't want to call these rat things "Sir" but I have to apparently. "Yea, can you, uh, sail my ship?" This was strange, very strange. I was not meant to be a captain, and they new so, and they would never let me drive one of their ships! I would crash it, on purpose! The guard who had asked me to do so, was a slim, high ranking man, who seemed nice, nicer at least. His ship, I knew for a fact, was a ship of the line, bigger then anything I've ever stepped foot on. "One more time please?" "Sail my ship, savvy. You expect me to sail! HA! I would never do such rubbish, I leave that for my servants to do, you lower folk pirates." Never mind, I don't like him, at all. At that point in time I was thinking about crashing it when I realized, I was going to be on that ship, gee, that would have been a smart idea. So why? Why was this EITC guy wanting me to sail his monumental ship? I figured why not? Whats the worse this guy can do. Well, a lot, but thats besides the point, kinda. "Um, sure?" I said, still questioning the job. "Alright! Right this way then!" He said, in an almost jolly voice. He led me to a room, it appeared to be an elevator, it was an elevator. And the next thing I knew I was at the bottom of this cave like structure. He lead me down a series of passage ways. It was very complicated. Like this guy did not want anyone to know about his ship or something. I don't even know, this place is crazy enough. Finally, light, yet another door he opened, and that lead to, you guessed it, a harbor. There was only one ship there, and that was his. This whole thing didn't make sense. "Nice ship..." I mumbled. "Why thank you! I spent years saving up, and yea, now I have it, my baby." So why do you have your own harbor? I thought to myself. "This is a pretty nice setup you have here." I said admiring the sight. There was, of course, his ship, along with a pretty nice house, and a repair station, its like he lives here. "Thanks! Just something I threw together one day." There was something.... something he was lying about or something that he was hiding, I wasn't an idiot. "Right this way, mate." Now this wasn't right. An EITC member has never talked to me with such, respect. Then again, most were trying to kill me so I'm not surprised. We climbed aboard the monumental vessel. I could tell he took pride in sailing it. He had customized it to the finest of all ships, what was funny, though I have never seen this ship, is it kinda seemed like the famous Black Pearl. I quickly threw away the though. The Pearl was sitting in the Harbor of Tortuga, when I left, why would it be here? Then again, I've never seen an EITC Ship look like this, this... grand this.... amazing you might call it. And plus, the EITC is not that wealthy, most of their money went to those so called "fancy" costumes that they are required to wear. So how did this guy get the money for this ship? Why is this ship so different? Why does it have a private harbor? The Voyage These questions crossed my head time and time again. Not knowing any of them, got me very mad to be honest. I wondered around, taking everything in, while he got the ship ready to sail. He said I was quote "Not ready for such hard work". All I could do is roll my eyes. When the ship was finally ready and we stepped aboard, I was amazed. The monumental deck had 20 gold plated cannons on each side. The silver plated stairs lead to a door which lead to the private quarters and the bridge. The other set of stairs lead to two more golden cannons and yet another wheel, I guess if someone wanted to sail outside. The wheel was made of a cherry coated wood with silver on the edges. The ropes were made out of the finest materials. And the wood on the boat, I can't even explain. Lets just say I don't think the black pearl could defeat this thing. Stpehen, which I learned was his name, lead me to the bridge. Up a series of stairs, though about 10 doors, up some more stairs, I was very tired by the time I got there. "Alright! There ye go," Said Step. "Oh thanks." We sailed for a decent amount of time. My arms were about ready to fall off, the wheel was very heavy. And I was a pretty strong man. But what was I going to do? I pushed on and I realized something. Step never told me where is was suppose to be going. I let the anchor go from its chamber area and went down to the Captain's Quarters. I knocked, he answered. "Uh, sir where am I taking you?" "Italy, of course!" Said Step, in an almost excited voice. Italy? What did he want to go there for. Italy at the time was truly amazing. Everything there was filled with hard work, the buildings, the ships, even the people. It cost a fortune just to port in Italy. I didn't know why he had any desire of going there. Also, keep in mind, I was only 14, I wasn't that good at sailing so I did bang into some rocks and such. "OPEN FIRE!" I screamed that night. There was a fleet of Spanish Warships ramming towards us. Step manned one of the cannons. Me, at the wheel. The ship was a class 5 Ship of the Line, meaning, we were a bit more powerful. But, the Spanish are known for their sailing skills, me, at the time, not so much. The monumental ship rammed Step's ship with a THUD. We all fell to the ground. I managed to pull myself up, and that minute, I knew I had no chance against them. I released all 7 sails and I was off, running. The other ship shot several more rounds of cannons, and by the time everything was over, my ship was ready to sink at any moment. I looked at the deck, noticing that the cannon Step was manning had not been shot. The scene scared the blood out of me. There was Step, laying there, on the deck. I panicked, what else would I do? The owner of the ship I was driving is sitting there, on the ground, possibly dead. What else would a man do? I ran down to the deck to find no blood, no wounds, just Step, laying there. He probably fainted, I thought. I carried him to his cabin, I was only 14 so he was a wee bit heavy. I dropped him on his bed and left him to recover. Then continued on with our voyage to Italy. Next Day The next day I awoke at about 7 am, I wanted to see if Step had recovered from..... well I don't know. I knocked on his door, no reply. I knocked again, no reply. Maybe he was sleeping? I don't know. I was certainly not leaving this area until he decided to wake up or answer me. Two hours later I was still there, still knocking. I forced the massive door open with my hand. Step was right where I left him, at the same state as when I left him. At that point, I knew he was dead and I knew there MIGHT be a chance he could survive. So I needed to find port aka a doctor. Quick. I ran up to the bridge and got out the map for the area. I saw a small port off to our left. But, small ports tend to not have medical supplies, let alone a doctor. There was a fairly larger port off to my..... BANG!! An Italy warship rammed the side of the ship, making a gaping hole. That port that I mentioned, was Italy. I quickly maneuvered the ship off to the right, making the ship a clear target for my broadsides. BANG, the broadsides took off, damaging the ship greatly. But that wasn't enough, the Italy ship was starting to throw... grenades at my ship. Grenades?! I though. What are they crazy? The ship instantly lit of fire as they threw a Fire Bomb at the right side. Now I had a hole, with water in it, and it lit on fire, all in the same area. I though 5 words. We were going to die. Ahhh!!!! The ships coming closer, the suspense increasing, Step's life possibly decreasing. Water, sinking our ship by the minute. The ship getting ready to shoot yet again, putting our lives at stake yet again. I scrambled around the ship, trying to find something we can use to save not only me, but possibly Step, I didn't know if that was possible though. I ran the the bridge, searched for anything we could use to help us. All cannons on the ship were not accessible. The broadsides were both totaled by the Italian ship and the normal cannons could not be used, or, well..... I would get my head blown off and it would go rolling down the deck. Thats it! I got it! I had recently gotten my grenades. With the wheel aswell disabled due to a cannon shot, it was my only hope. I could only hope to strike the captain of the Italian ship, bringing him to death. I was low on grenades, though. I had three shots to save our lives. I threw the first grenade, it flew, and flew, I knew I had a chance, my hopes were going up! I knew this would be it! And, it hit the side of the ship with a THUD. Wow.... I can't even hit their ship, let alone their captain. I threw the second, almost killing myself when I dropped it at my feet. The third was my last chance. I held it with pride, knowing I would make it. I threw it. It soared through the air, heading to the bridge of the other ship. I knew that it would make it, and take out that captain, bringing him to death, for good, so he wouldn't bring ME to death, for good. O_O.... IT MISSED! The grenade ended up taking out another crew member in the bridge! Because the captain ducked! Killing his first mate or whoever that guy was! I heard it, the sound of the cannons getting ready to load.... I was done for........ "STOP!!!!," shouted someone, I couldn't make out who. All I knew was whoever it was, he saved my life, the sound of the cannons getting ready to fire, stopped, instantly. There was Step, standing there, on the crows nest. "Who do you think you are?" said Step in a firm voice. The people of Italy were stunned and they... bowed? They were bowing down to the EITC? Uh.... "All of you, say sorry to this nice lad, now!" screamed Step. Various "sorries" came from the people of Italy, now on my ship, well not mine, but I was sailing it. I manager to get the look of shock off of my face and brought myself to a presentable state. "Its fine." After all, all you did was try to kill me, I thought. "I am very sorry Shadow. Lets move on now, so we can get to Italy." "Yes sir.." I said in a bewildered voice. I made my way up to the bridge and followed the monumental warship back to Italy. Next Day..... I awoke in my bed. Surprised and a bit startled, I rose up and looked at my surroundings. My normal room. How did I get here?! I though. I basically was sleep walking, finally I was at the bridge, Step at the wheel. "Aye! Goodmorning! How'd ya sleep last night? You seemed pretty tired when I found you collapsed on the floor!" "Uh, I was sleeping?" "Yes! I noticed the ship was going, well, sideways off to a rock. I first thought ye had had a bit too much rum! But when I saw you, I finally noticed, you have been though too much. So I carried you off to your room." Well, a 14 year old boy can only take so much, I thought to myself. I was back to the bridge by noon. After an amazing meal consisting of eggs and bacon. We were almost at Italy. The seas were calm, a ship escorting me, what more could I want? It had been about 3 hours with me at the wheel, I was getting a little tired, but I wasn't the one to complain. I entered the monumental gate, leading to Italy. "Aye mate! Nice sailin!" called Step from the deck. "Thank you sir." I still was not believing the fact the he was EITC, with such manners and such, there was no way. I ported at a golden plated cherry wood dock and had to use a dingy to get to Italy. The dongy was about the size of a Galleon, compared to the massive Ship of the Line, it was small, very small. I got of the Galleon, which I later found out it actually was, and helped Step out as well. "Well ahoy there" said a friendly man. "Ooh, John! Great to see you! Shadow, meet John Breasly!" "Hello Shadow!" "Hi!" He was about my age, maybe younger. He was a bigger man, I was very strong, but skinny. He was a sizable man, probably strong as well. "Let me escort you too to your rooms." said John. Rooms? Where were we staying? "Step? What rooms?" I asked. "We will be staying in an Inn for our time here." His voice now very solum. I wondered why we were even here, let alone why we were staying so long. It was then that I noticed something. Italy was not at its natural state. It was a mess! The streets were full of.... dead men and woman..... About 25% of Italy was now dead, it was horrid, it was one of the worst things that I has ever seen, in my life, my life, which at this point can end at any moment due to the fact that there may be some sort of killer among Italy. {C}"We need your help. We need someone like you, the King, Wave, has requested that you came here. So I was set out to get you, I am not EITC, nor would I even consider for a moment to join those fools in black and white that almost killed my father," said Step solemnly. It all made sense now, how he was so nice to me and why he wanted me to drive his massive vessel. This also explained why the Italian warship gunners listened to him with such.... honor I guess you can say. I considered the fact that I was their savior, the warrior that was supposed to save everyone. But I was just a skinny little citizen, nothing more than a boy, that’s what I thought at least. {C}"Why me? Why? And why didn't you tell me this earlier?" I said, a little disgusted I have to admit. {C}"If I told you before, you would have said no, I had to show you the horror that lay here, in Italy, isn't that what is convincing you?" I had to admit, it was. But I was in no condition to fight let alone save people. I was a boy, and in my opinion, nothing more. {C}"Why are they dead?" I said, ignoring Step's last statement. {C}"We don't know. There seems to be a group of deadly hired assassins. We need to find out where they are now, when they will strike, and who hired them. Oh, and why," Step said. Assassins? This is worse than I had thought. Assassins go through years upon years training. They are skilled and have very very valuable weapons at their sides. The door of hope was shutting on my fingers and I didn't really know what to do or say. I opened my mouth, but nothing came out but dry air from my lungs. Step noticed this and looked concerned. He watched me closely and wondered why I was in silence for almost 10 minutes. "I'm just a kid-" I began, but Step had cut me off. "Your MORE than a kid, Shadow, you are more, with a bit of training, we will have you ready in no time!" Step said with a smile. "I guess.... I can try...," and that was all I can do, try. I cannot make promises to kill these skilled men and maybe even woman, I can only try. And that was that, I just signed myself up for a deadly fight, and possibly, death. The Days Go On, and On That night, I had a restless sleep. I kept having these amazing dreams about me getting killed and my head getting chopped off, fun right? So that didn't help things. "Shadow..." said Step as he walked in my door... without knocking. I was in the middle of eating and getting my clothing ready for the day, so nothing bad, but I hate when people don't knock, so that didn't help my mood that was already ruined. "What now..." "Well um...." "What!" I said getting mad. "We need you next week.... Monday next week," it was Monday, so a week from now. "What you mean you need me?" "We need you to fight! The assassins are coming back, to attack, on Monday midnight. "WHAT!? You said I had at LEAST a YEAR to train for this huge fight thing! What happened to that promise?!" "Shadow, I had no idea... but if you don't all of Italy will die due to these assassins." "Oh my..." "Yes, I didn't think you knew how horrid it is... know you know," said Step. "Get me training, now." Now when I said that, I thought training would be easy. I was a pretty skilled fighter, smart, etc. How hard could it be? I thought. Turns out, it could be VERY hard. I was brought to a facility, covered in heavy metals and security guards. Step lead me in, passing over 20 highly skilled guards who can kill at a seconds notice. Inside, was a mass control station; everything from computers, radios, control panels, levers, buttons, dails, everything. The place was about 10,000 square feet. And that was just the control room. "Good to see ya Step!" said John B, the man who greeted me when I got to Italy. "I need to get this young feller to training please." "Right this way!" said John. Every time I saw John, he seemed to be in a good mood despite the killing of people all around him.... It was kind of weird and yet good to have someone in good spirits. I walked into an indoor training room that looked to be the size of Central Park. It had arrows, guns, swords, targets, and over 35 trainers, they were expecting me. Step gestured for me to go forward and as I walked, they all saluted as I walked by them. I guess I was highly respected? The trainers took me over to aim practice and gave me a pistol that I could hardly hold. I dropped it about 20 times before I actually got my hands to keep it up above my feet. "Your going to have to at least hold a gun...." said Step, watching from the side lines. "Hey, I'd like to see you do this!" "Point taken." I trained for about 6 hours, then I finally got to go back to my room in the compound that I later learned was designed to be away from where the assassins had taken over. I was wondering why there were guards with swords everywhere I glanced.... the assasins were so... powerful I guess you can say, that they have taken over most of Italy. I also learned that over 3,000 of Italy's people had died, the deaths all dealing with these deadly assasins. In my room I thought, long and hard. Thought of how a boy 13 years of age was suppose to stop these men, or woman, who have already killed so many skilled fighters, much more skillful then I would ever even hope to be. Well my parents are.... gone and I only have Step and John, the rest of these control freaks I don't know. So basically the worst that could happen is I could die a slow and painful death... it could be worse.... sort of. I went to sleep at about 10, but I didn't get to sleep until 3 AM. Yet again, horrid dreams filled my sleep. My dying, fighting, etc. I was still in a dead sleep when I heard a loud BANG on my cherry wood door. "Hey Shadow, rise and shine!" said Step's voice outside of the door. I weerly looked my my watch and noticed it was 4 AM. "May I ask something...? Why am I getting up so dang early!" "Boy, this is like the army if you haven't noticed and you need to be ready in 6 short days." it was Tuesday, I would fight on Monday, point is, I was doomed. I could BARLY hold a gun, let alone know how to use it. And my knife, sword, and doll skills were weak. "Yea, so I'm doomed." "Not if you keep working," said Step. I sighed knowing he most likely is wrong. I'm a boy, not even fully grown... and you expect me to SAVE Italy, I thought, what boy can do that. "I want to sleep, wake me up later....," I said, not knowing what he would say back. "Yes sir." {C}To Be Continued... Also See... *Government Version:Captain Shadow Sail﻿ Category:Pirates Category:No Groggy Club Member Category:Legendary Fisherman Category:Fan Stories Category:ITB Members Category:CIG Members Category:Pirate Lord Category:Interpol Members Category:OCG Members Category:WWWM Category:EGOE Members Category:Circle of Ossus Members Category:SS Shadow Crew Member Category:Royalty